lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
South Park "200/201" Original Cuts (Lost 2010 Episode Cuts)
"200" and "201" are two Season 14 episodes of South Park that were banned after their original airing. Both of them follow Tom Cruise and many other celebrities on the show teaming up to destroy South Park. The celebrities want Muhammad's (The Prophet of Islam) "goo" because he is the only celebrity able to be shown without being made fun of. This seems like a small thing, but it caused series creators Trey Parker and Matt Stone to receive death threats from radical Muslim groups. Muhammad's image was shown in "200", which is considered blasphemous and offensive to Muslims. In "200", the only censorship done was swearing. In "201", however, the following things were censored: *Major cursing *Any mention of Muhammad These episodes also caused the banning of "Super Best Friends", which showed Muhammad in his uncensored form, originally with no controversy. Trey and Matt also have stated that the big thing they were focusing on was animating Mecca-Stressiand, not Muhammad. At first, only one aspect of the uncut episode had surfaced. It was Kyle's speech, which, like the creators said, never mentions Muhammad once. You can find it here, as well as here The transcript is below: KYLE: That's because there is no goo, Mr. Cruise. You see, I learned something today. Throughout this whole ordeal, we've all wanted to show things that we weren't allowed to show, but it wasn't because of some magic goo. It was because of the magical power of threatening people with violence. That's obviously the only true power. If there's anything we've all learned, it's that terrorizing people works. JESUS: That's right. Don't you see, gingers, if you don't want to be made fun of anymore, all you need are guns and bombs to get people to stop. SANTA: That's right, friends. All you need to do is instill fear and be willing to hurt people and you can get whatever you want. The only true power is violence. When the episode was originally aired, the entire speech after "I learned something today" was censored. Many viewers assumed this was a meta joke on the part of the creators. However, this has been repeatedly denied by Parker and Stone. Although the censored episodes appear on the season 14 home video release, the uncut episode remains unreleased in any official form. It has never been re-run on Comedy Central. Additionally, it is not available on the South Park Studios website, due to Comedy Central's refusal to release the episode uncut. However, in January 2014 a 4chan user noticed that the completely uncensored 201 episode was actually available on the South Park Studios servers, although inaccessible, and was able to be downloaded in high definition using rtmpdump. This copy was then leaked to the public and can now be found through various websites. Comedy Central has refused to acknowledge the leak nonetheless. Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Scenes Category:Lost Audio Category:Found Media Category:Rare animation Category:South Park